This Is Me!
by ten195
Summary: Last day of HighSchool, Helga singing out her feelings, the band has a surprise in store for her!


Hello I had a little's writer block and when I heard this song a story started forming in my head. Hope you like. Song is in italics. Song also is from "THIS IS ME BY DEMI LOVATO FT. THE JONAS BROTHERS.! LOVE THIS SONG! Enjoy!

I don't own hey Arnold

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

17 year old Helga took a deep breath in and looked at17 year old Brainy, 17 year old Phoebe and 17 year old Lila.

"Are you ready Helga?" Phoebe asked holding her guitar in one of her hands and placing her other hand on Helga's shoulder. Helga looked at her best friend smiled and, nodded her head and walked on stage.

Phoebe looked at Brainy and Lila "hope this works!" and they walked up behind her.

The crowd began to cheer as the group walked on stage. All of the graduating class from fourth grade P.S 118 were there supporting the last performance of the well known high school band group known as "The Pink Thunder". The group consisting of Brainy the drummer, Phoebe bass guitar and back up vocal singer , Helga lead guitar player and lead singer and Lila pianist and also back up vocal singer. But tonight was a special night, so Helga wasn't going to play her guitar, she was finally going to tell _him_ how she feel after all these years and she was going to let down her mask. Helga walked over to the mike standing in the middle of the stage and grabs a hold of it. She searched the crowds for a familiar pair of green eyes, and her heart sank as realize that he wasn't there.

The music started playing; Helga closed her eyes, took a deep breath and started singing:

_I've always been the kind of girl  
>That hid my face<br>So afraid to tell the world  
>What I've got to say<br>But I have this dream  
>Right inside of me<br>I'm gonna let it show  
>It's time to let you know<br>to let you know_

(She opened her eyes)

_This is real  
>This is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
>Gonna let the light shine on me<br>Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me<span>_

(Helga started nodding her head getting into the music)

_Do you know what it's like  
>To feel so in the dark<br>To dream about a life  
>Where you're the shining star<br>Even though it seems  
>Like it's too far away<br>I have to believe in myself  
>It's the only way<span>_

_This is real  
>This is me<br>I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
>Gonna let the light shine on me<br>Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
>This is me!<span>_

(Helga waited for Brainy to start singing, swaying a little to the music, until she heard _his_ voice)

_You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>the reason that I'm singing<br>I need to find you_

(Arnold walked up besides her looking in her blue eyes, a smile on his lips as he sang, Helga in little shock of what was happening)

_I gotta find you  
>you're the missing piece I need<br>the song inside of me  
>I need to find you<span>_

(He holds Helga's hand lacing their fingers together and her eyes started tearing up and she sang along)

Helga and Arnold: _I gotta find you_

Helga: _This is real  
>This is me<br>_Helga and Arnold: _I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now  
>Gonna let the light shine on me<br>Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be_

Helga: _This is me_

Arnold_: You're the missing piece I need  
>the song inside of me<span>_

Helga: _This is me_

Arnold_: You're the voice I hear inside my head  
>the reason that I'm singing<span>_

Helga and Arnold_: Now I've found who I am  
>There's no way to hold it in<br>No more hiding who I wanna be  
><span>_Helga: _This is me_

Helga smiled as the crowd cheered; Arnold wrapped his arms around her waist and kiss her deeply. Helga kissed him back with as much love as she can wrapping her arms around his neck as the crowd cheered and encouraged them.

"Oh this is ever so perfect" Lila said wiping a tear from her eye.

Phoebe nodded also crying from the happiness for her best friend. Brainy smiled and wrapped his arms around Lila's waist bringing her closer to him.

Arnold ended the kiss looked Helga in the eyes and "I Love you Helga!"

Helga smirked and pulled his lips back to her lips whispering "I Love you to Foot-Ball head"


End file.
